


Hidden

by DawningMoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Gen, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningMoon/pseuds/DawningMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucinda, a girl that was accepted into the Academy. Unlike most, she is not there to learn. Unlike most, she does not have a goal. And unlike most she is not just another student. As the reason she is there is to spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything goes back to their respective owners. Except for the plot and characters that I create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing everything goes to their respective owners. Just the plot and characters which I spent time to develop

Prologue 

A young girl was looking out the window. Her dark brown hair was worn into pigtails. With a blue ribbon by each side. She looked to be around eight or nine. 

Outside was a beautiful garden. She had looked at it just as she walked outside. Her long dark brown hair was with She looked at the various flowers or plants that were planted here. 

The plants were of a wide variety, making the garden seem like a rainbow. However, quite the mashed up rainbow. She looked around, the garden being one of her favourite places to be. As she hoped for the opportunity to chance upon an animal. 

She pranced around the garden. Touching the flowers, and admiring it. Playing with the butterflies that were around her. Grabbing one before releasing it. 

"Lucinda," a voice called out. Upon hearing it, she turned around as she faced a woman before her. Her hair was long and tied into a low ponytail, she wore a dress with an apron over it. 

Upon sight, Lucinda smiled. Being the child she was, she went forward to take her hand. As her mother said, "do you want to know how to plant this beautiful flowers?"

She nodded, it had been something that Lucinda had wanted to learn for a long time. Before her mother grabbed her hand and slowly walked with her. 

They reached one of the empty patches around. By the side as she could see was a packet of seeds. Laid by the green grass. She smiled with excitement. As she had been waiting for a long just for her mother to teach her. 

She kneeled down, lifting up her skirts. Her mother then sat down to working just as she looked at the method that she had planted the seeds. Beside her, came a small sized rabbit that had followed her. She patted it as she smiled at the rabbit. 

She continued to look as her mother worked. Observing her every movement and step with diligence, Lucinda didn't slack off. After a while, her legs had gotten numb and sat down onto the 

Quite some time had passed. As she heard the footsteps coming by. She looked to spot her father, a middle aged man who was clean shaven. He saw that Lucinda was just sitting on the ground. 

"Lucinda, are you looking at mom learning how to plant the flowers," she nodded. As some time ago, she had wanted to learn about the flowers. He looked at his wife, planting the seeds.

Just as she had finished one row, she looked up. Seeing that her husband, had came. She stood up. They had many things left unsaid. 

Lucinda looked at the two people before her. The most dearest to her, as she could feel a tension rising even though she did not know what it was. 

They continued to look at each other. Even though they were husband and wife, there were things that they never agreed on. He, had wanted her daughter to never know the danger that came with the ability to do magic. She had disagreed, that if this fragile peace came crashing down, at least she would be prepared for this world. 

Suddenly, a sound was heard. Loud it was, as it caught all of their attention. Following was another. Lucinda knew that the sound came from the village that they lived near to. The sound only could gave form the bell, something that was only sounded in desperate situations. 

Lucinda watched as her father begin to leave. Her mother squatted down to her as she said, "Lucinda, no matter what don't follow us, keep inside the house, if we don't come back by tomorrow then leave." 

She nodded. Afraid to know what will happen when she refused. Her mother hugged her once more, as she return the embrace. Something told her that it was going to be their last. 

Releasing after a moment, her mother stood up and left. Lucinda obeyed her mother, going inside the house and hiding deep within the basement. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: here is the beginning of a Fanfiction that I'm working on. Originally I wanted to go straight but it wouldn't make sense so the prologue is here. Also, the next few chapters it's gonna take some time before I get to Gendolune Wizard Academy as I need to set up the alternate universe that Lucinda grew up in. Also to have a little more on Lucinda and her own backstory and life later on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything goes to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

 

Lucinda closed her eyes at the hot sun. It was during the late morning. To Lucinda that was another couple of hours. Hoping to finish today. The sign before her, it stared that it was a rather lively town. She entered it without thought. Not that she had anytime for it.

Lucinda stood there as she walked throughout. She wrapped the cloak over herself. She looked around, where most were as she went into the street. Most had worn dark clothes thus another was not the problem. 

She scanned the area. Looking for her target, even though she would have some skill in hiding. However Lucinda knew all their methods as she was one of them.

Although tempted to take out her wand, but she did not do so. That would be a telltale sign to everyone that she was a Wizardess. Wizards and Wizardess were not accepted into society. As most had thought them dangerous. Also, that humans did not like what they do not understand. 

There were those that had found their way into the Kingdom. Those were considered dangerous. Others were captured. If they wanted to live they only had one choice, either join them and help hunt down their fellow kin or face something worse.

 Lucinda closed her eyes, hoping to find the Wizardess. Soon and quick, she moved forward at a normal pace. However slow enough to make most guess that she was just in a hurry and nothing more.

The town here was large. Thus picking the right place to hide. This was like searching for a needle within a bunch of others. 

She looked at the portrait that she had been given. The Wizardess' features were that of long blonde hair, normally worn into a braid. She had sharp blue eyes. Her chin was narrow with sharp high cheekbones. Basically a beauty. 

She then closed it. The very reason why she had been sent instead of the other witch hunters was that it was a girl. Also that she was beautiful. 

The hunters had learned their lesson when one of them had ran off with a Wizardess. The Wizardess had charmed him with her beauty, and beauty alone. Eventually, he could not kill her and soon fell in love with her. 

On the night when it was his last day, he had chosen to ran away with her. Lucinda closed her eyes at the story that she had heard. That wad why it became the unspoken rule to assign it base on gender as such an incident may never happen again.

She continued along the streets. The sky was beginning to get dark. Another day has gone by. Her deadline was three days later. Within three days having to catch her within this huge town was not easy. However she had to do it. Failure is not an option. 

She remembered the times when she was late. The scars on her back was proof of it. Even though they didn't treat the hunters as bad as the Wizards and Wizardess. However theirs was not met with kindness either. They only tolerated them, and that anything they had done wrong would be harsher than that of humans. 

The only reason she kept on going. Was the tale that if you had done them a great service or that they owe you a life. They may set you free. Or the chance to exact revenge, revenge on those that had killed her parents. Even though she never tried to stand up to them, however she harboured the hatred inside her. 

That was what she had been striving to do. Looking for opportunities to help them, hoping that if she had helped enough that she would be able to negotiate the method of repayment. 

However for now, she needed to find that Wizardess. She continued on, moving further into the street. She began to use a spell, as most humans cannot even tell when its being used, to sense the magical energy of the Wizardess. 

Even though the Wizardess was intelligent in the sense that she knew now to hide. However she did not know that there were still ways to find her, it was obvious as she did not shield her magical energy from being found. 

Lucinda then started moving once more. The the east side, as she could feel. She moved towards the location. Which led her to the most busy square of the town. 

However with the spell, it was of no problem to her to sense it. The only issue came from getting her. After all, she had proved to be a challenge to track. 

She squeezed her way through the crowd. It was hard, however she managed to find her. Deep within the crowd, within the middle of it. A young woman who matched the portrait that she had drew. Even after being compared. 

She moved towards her target. With ease, she made herself look like the regular girl inside there. Just curious at the commotion and the sudden influx of people. She walked over as the girl turned around. 

She looked at Lucinda. Recognizing her face being plastered among the many, the many whom she was told to avoid. She quickly got out, as she did not know the identity of the hunter that she was being tracked by. 

She made her way through the crowd. As did Lucinda who followed her. 

The girl after wading her way through the crowd. She quickly sprinted and disappeared within another. Lucinda easily kept up, as it was quite easy to distinguish her from the rest. Blonde hair was uncommon in this area although other colours were possible. Much unlike Lucinda's dark brown hair. 

She moved quickly if she wanted to make it back to the capital on time. She chased after the girl who led her to an alleyway. 

She was backed against wall, quite literally. Lucinda just stepped forward. She said, "how about we make it easier for each other and just turn yourself in?"

"N-no, I won't," she said. Quite frightened, Lucinda thought so as well. Otherwise she would not have exhausted every method to escape.

"I can assure you that they don't treat the Wizardess and Wizards as bad as you have heard," she said.  _Although worse, in actual reality._ She added mentally.

"How do you know?" She asked. Lucinda felt like wanting to slap her forehead. It had been a known fact that they would make the captured wizards and Wizardess hunt the others. Or rather those that were young. It's like they say, sometimes it takes a thief to catch a thief. 

"Haven't you heard what are most of the Hunters consist of?" She asked looking elsewhere. Even though she wanted to outright tell her, it would take her less brain cells and let her figure it out. 

"Wizards and Wizardess," she answered. Before she realized what it had meant. "You're... a Wizardess aren't you?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "After all, if it was a regular human then how did you get caught fast?" 

The difference between humans and Wizards. Was that wizards possessed magic that made them able to even teleport from place to place within a matter of seconds. For a human to hunt them down it would take them a long time, very long indeed. It was considered lucky if they could even catch one within a year. As they did nor have the methods of the Wizards to track them down.

Fearing their power and thinking them unnatural, they devised this method. Using them to find another, it was better than trying to catch them themselves. 

Lucinda looked at the time. Seeing that she had wasted enough time, she knocked her out and began to drag her. Finishing with her target, she immediately jumped onto the rooftop and moved off. 

Although tempted with using a teleportation spell. However, such long distance would just drain her reserves to become absolutely nothing. 

Maybe staying here to enjoy a little wouldn't hurt. Also, she had to remember to get a souvenir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Again this was another hard chapter. I had much difficulty deciding where should I start the story or where should I begin? Heck, I spent time just thinking about the background of this and how it would interwines together, well I don't know what will happen once I began to dwell further. Also, the pairings here, I won't set one. I'll just wait and see into who does the Lucinda have feelings for. That would easily not be in this story already. Also, some inspiration hit me today and I managed to finish a chapter although plausibly a short one. Looks like my notes are already getting long.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the characters that I create and the plot that I thought up of.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Lucinda arrived at a city. On top of its was the words the Jing Liang city. The city here was the biggest city in the kingdom of Liang Jiang. Upon the sight, she entered inside. 

She used her name the very name that she had been given here, Yi Yun. A name that was foreign to her even after eight years of using it. She entered inside with the Wizardess bound heavily by rope. She could still walk, as she had left them unbound. 

Not that Lucinda wanted to carry her. It had been a pain to make sure that she was still around. She brought her to the cells. Keeping her inside, in a prison specifically meant for those who had magic.

Using a specific type of seal, all sources of magic could be cut off. That very seal was pasted at each of the cell. She walked though it without batting an eyelash.

She made her way out. Although it didn't affect her much anymore, she still did not like to spend too long there. Only what was necessary. It brought up too many memories, most that had continued to haunt her till now.

She continued on without even looking back. Going into the steets, among those that she had been through many times. She didn't feel at home. Even after seven years. Years of abiding by them and obeying them. 

She reached her house after walking for a long time. The walk had been long but she didn't feel it was so. She entered her house, a rather small one in fact.

Put her cloak on the rack. Revealing what she wore inside, a long black dress. It was simple and made with fabric that was neither too good nor too shabby. As she sat down on the table, she grabbed a cup. Pouring a cup of tea for herself. She sipped it and finished it quickly, sanity calmed her nerves. She then sighed. 

Even though she may not show it, Lucinda had hated having to hunt them. She managed to hide it amongst those that would take pleasure in bringing her down and proving that she chose survival over loyalty.

It was a hard choice, as even though she was young to have accepted them. She could never wash away the memories of what had happened many years ago. However, she told herself, that as long as she lived there was hope. 

Just as a knock arrived on her door. Curious, she opened it. Coming to face with a familiar person. He was Tao Hui, a friend of hers.

He was a young man with dark hair, and a pair of dark eyes. He wore a light blue tunic. He then came inside. 

"Yi Yun, how have you been?" He asked. Although on occasion he found him rather annoying but now she did not, just glad that he was there to lighten her mood.

"Just tired," she said. She lied about it, although slightly exhausted. She had a lot of things on her mind, and needed to think it through. Although it was not likely that he would just back down. "I had a long day today." She added on. 

"Then, I will not stay long," he said. It was something that assured her slightly. Not in the mood for a visitor, Lucinda let him in. 

"What brings you here, Jie Kang?" She asked as she sat down on her table. She then poured another cup of tea for him. He took his seat opposite her. 

Lucinda placed her hands in the skirts while Jie Kang, sat down crops legged with his hand on his knee. After pouring it for him, she placed it in front of him. 

"Just visiting, as it is rare that I can get to visit the capital," he said picking it up. He and Lucinda had met elsewhere, not in the capital. It was on one hunt that she encountered him, the hunt being hard and he had assisted her. He knew of her job here, but her exact identity was unknown to him.

She nodded, as he was a son of an esteemed personnel here in this kingdom. Although he mostly spent time elsewhere, or handling his family affairs.

"Well, I'm here because this year my father is not well and that I'm to represent him for this year," he said. Although she knew that it was the time of the year. Where it would have a huge influx of people coming in, all either to represent the various lands that they govern. 

"And since I have the time, I might as well pay a visit to you," he said. They met very rarely, depending on chance or conceidence. As they both have their own lives to lead, that almost never crossed paths. 

"Is this your first time here?" She asked him. As it seemed likely. He nodded before she said, "how did you managed to find your way here then?"

He said, "well I managed to ask around. Also, I know some people from here." She understood, as if would make sense. Even without knowing much of anyone, with his identity there would be people who would be willing to help him. Much unlike her, where she would be scorned. 

"Alright then, I will take my leave," he said as he stood up. He left the house. Leaving her alone. She only picked up the tea and drank. 

After which she then decided to just stare into space. Not doing much, until a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. 

She looked to the side, curious as to what it could be. Opening it for the guest, she saw nothing. Only a letter placed on the floor. Picking it up, she closed it and read inside the letter. 

She was to meet the leader. Even though the leader never went out on missions as his sole purpose is to ensure their loyalty to the cause. 

She sighed as she went to pick her cloak as she left her house. Even though she wanted to just ignore it but the punishment was not worth it. She then left and quickly made her way to their base.

She found her way there with ease. It was a simple building so as to not attract attention. She knocked on the door a certain number of times. Following an order. 

After which, it opened to her. Lucinda stepped inside the base. The base was decorated sparsely with a table. She took her place there. 

Most had already arrived, as her eyes darted across the room. All that was left was for the leader to come in. The leader was a man of stern eyes, a hard face. He stepped inside taking his seat in the middle. 

A while later, he came inside. As he sat down, saying, "there is something that I have to announce." Lucinda did not pay much attention as he usually does that for even the most minor of things. That it becomes pretty much a bore. 

"That there is a mission in search for a spy. This mission will take anyone that is willing," he said. Although the words willing, made Lucinda turn her eyes around. As the words willing meant that it was something dangerous but the higher the stakes, the higher the reward will be. 

"If you complete this mission, you will have the right to demand anything," Lucinda had guessed right that this mission had such rewards. "However this is very high risk, as you would be sent into enemy territory and when it fails, you can ensure that there will be no help." 

Lucinda was unsure. Even though if she completes it, there would be a chance that she wouldbe able to once more regain her freedom. However throwing her life away was not a choice. Although she knew some things about spying but she was not the best at such matters. 

"Now, who is willing to take this on?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well, the worldbuilding here is meant to have some difference to Gendolune which I'm going to assume is the name of the kingdom and that I saw it in the game. Also, the names used such as YiYun are Chinese, the original characters are like this, 頤韵. Well, other than that, I had a lot of difficulty and a day of writer's block before I could churn this out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights goes to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Now, who is willing to take this on?" That did not get any replies. Most struggling to even make a decision. Including Lucinda, she would need to think this through. 

"You have three days to think it through," he said. As he could understand such a situation was hard and that they would need to think. "You may leave." 

Lucinda stood up and left. Not feeling the least bit attached to anyone here. As they worked alone, Lucinda never interacted much not that she wanted to either. 

She left the base. Going back to her house using the usual route. The moment she stepped into her house she sat down. 

All she wanted to do was to take a rest. Feeling tired when she just set herself on her bed. She laid down, closing her eyes. Even though it was only late in the afternoon. Lucinda rarely felt so tired, with so many things that had happened. However sleep did not come. Her mind continued to dwell on the very words about it. Freedom to her was something that would not come easy. She no longer cared for anyone else but herself as caring was seen as a weakness, a friend was a weakness only for someone to use it against her. 

A few more moments, Lucinda spent it not thinking. Managing to keep herself from pondering on such issues. She sat up feeling rather refreshed. Sleep to her was a plague on its own, memories of those that she killed or hunted. The memories of her village being destroyed surfaced. Both during this time. 

Destruction everywhere. The smoke coming from below. A certainty hit her. Unable to even make a sound. Being founded from her house. To seeing her parents killed in front of her eyes. The memory was that of old, but it still haunted her. It screamed at her for not helping her parents and her weakness for watching them die. She clutched the sheets as she was out of her memory. A nightmare for her. A nightmare that had affected her for the past seven years. Only nine when it happened, she remembered it like yesterday. Not that anyone would forget something like this. 

She calmed herself down after a moment. Getting herself off her bed. She then moved outside of her room. She thought of today once more, the opportunity that was presented in front of her. An opportunity yet at the same time a death wish.

Although it seems that one detail had been left out. Where? That question went through her mind. Based on what she knew, there were kingdoms outside this. Such as Hiromito and many others. 

There were around five kingdoms here. The rest either ruled by another system other than monarchy. She knew that much from what she had learned when she was young. That there were kingdoms that accepted those with magic and there were those who did not. 

Also, her knowledge on them and their current state had been limited. She could have been tricked and she would be none the wiser.

She just sighed. Such matters to her were difficult to even come to a decision. However she did not want to go on a sucide mission. 

Just as she heard a sound. A rustling sound through the trees. 

She took her wand along with a dagger just in case. She leaped outside her window. Taking the first strike, the other blocked it with ease. She then aimed a kick. 

Just as the person said, "wait, I'm not here to fight." Although Lucinda could not stop, however she chose hit the tree as she recoursed with ease. 

Landing on the ground, she said, "why are you here?"

Upon it, the person took off the cloak. Revealing a young man with his hair long and bright in colour. He wore a white tunic underneath, as he looked at her. His eyes narrowed onto her. 

She glanced at him. 

"Very well, I will introduce myself, I am Meng Rui Xin," he said. 

"Ling Yi Yun," she said. 

"Why have I paid you a visit?" He then showed her an emblem. She knew what it was at first sight. The symbol of the resistance. Resistance of the wizards. 

"You are part of the resistance, aren't you?" She asked even though she knew what would be the answer. 

"Of course I am holding the symbol of the resistance after all," he said. 

"What do you want from me?" She questioned them. The resistance were low key and rarely even helped Wizards unless they were beneficial. Which was rare as in most cases, the wizards were already stripped of their powr or status. Most were left to death or to be by their hand. 

"Recently, we have gotten word that the Kingdom is looking for a spy, and due to the nature of it, they are looking for Wizards and Wizardess," he said. 

"So, you want me to become your spy?" She asked. Although that was likely the case as it was offered to her. 

"Yes, as if you help us..." He said, "you would be able to exact revenge on those that had taken your family from you." Even though Lucinda still remembered it, still wanted to take revenge but she was unsure whether she could trust them.

"Give me some time, I still need to consider," she said. As if they knew this much, then they would know about the danger. 

"Of course," he said. He then passed her a note, from first glance he knew that it was a magical note. "When you decide call me." 

He then left. Lucinda looked down, still unsure on her next choice. She then went back into the house.   

Taking her time to think it through. Before making her choice, she had never forgotten that incident. It had affected her. Not to mention, she had remembered the many years of brutality that she had suffered under them. The chance to fight them and the chance to once more take revenge was something that she had looked for. 

She made her choice. Her choice to take upon it.However seeing the time, she decided to sleep. Placing the note as she decided that she would write it tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> Lucinda's other name, Ling Yi Yun is like this, 凌懿韵. The other Meng Rui Kang is like this, 孟睿康. The names are actually going to be pretty hard to write.
> 
> Well, this was unexpected. As I realised that Lucinda really have no motive even go there unless there was something to motivate her. So bringing forward the resistance meeting was the only choice.
> 
> A change of plans than, although it is only this part that is different. The rest still remains the same.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go back to their respective owners.

Chapter 4 

The next day came faster. Sleep had came easily to her, although most of the time the dreams were unpleasant.

Memories of her village and how it fell, to the various people that she had led down. Those that she had hurt. There were many, missions sometimes required her to become another person. That had its own price. 

She got up of her bed. Changing out of her pyjamas, choosing a long dress with a coat. The weather was cold, as it was the middle of autumn. 

Although she was nor leaving for elsewhere, thus the cloak was not necessary. Not until winter. She then picked up her pen, and began to write a letter to the man. She addressed it to him. 

After reading it through once and satisfied, she closed the letter and sent it off. It would go the owner as it had a magical imprint which was how letters or notes had reached them. 

This was an edge on its own. As wizards had much easier methods, and using magic, they can only be opened by the owner itself. Their downfall of course had been the lack of unity and the pride in them. They refused to accept the compromise that was offered to them. She had studied it and heard the words. 

They had came from other places in search of somewhere new. The Kingdom did not accept them and hoped that they would leave. Although if they did, they would not be falling behind in any terms at all. However, most people would fear what they do not understand. Magic was the definition of an enigma to them. Even though with its own laws and rules, it was foreign to them. 

Then, there were those who had kept their magic hidden. They were those who had wanted to keep it that way. As it was rare and kept it a secret but well demanded service here. 

Even she had been trained by them. Although in the end, she wasn't picked. Or rather, the Emperor picked her, that immediately eliminated herself from being sold like property and more like a servant.

She left her house. Choosing to meet the very leader, she had made her way there. Tired from the previous night, and the little sleep that she got. She had gotten used to it, sometimes more, sometimes less that her kind could function well without it however there were still moment of fatigue.

She went out. The sun being out and shining brightly, she could see that it was late morning. That she had spent the entire night and early morning tossing and turning.

She reached the streets. Filled with people, dressed in a long cloak which would garner quite a lot of stares. As it was rather humid.

She walked along, no longer caring. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

Turning to face Jie Kang, who was there looking at her. She had wore her full cloak, unlike him who was only dressed in the outer jacket. 

"Yi Yun, what are you out here?" He asked. Although she rarely ventured out of her house unless it was necessary, however Jie Kang never entered the capital, most of the time he had been back at his hometown. Being the son of the Prince in charge of the province, he did not enter. This year was a commodity as he was allowed due to his father's illness. 

"Just wondering around," that would be enough. Even though Jie Kang did not understand however he knew that Lucinda spent most of her time alone. She rarely socialized. If not, it was because of the fact that she was a Wizardess. 

Most did not associate themselves with them unless they had something that they could only do. Jie Kang did not know that. 

"Well, I am in need of someone to take me around, will you be that one?" He asked her. "Anyway, all the friends I had all they knew how to take me was to brothels or the red light districts." 

Lucinda hesitated for a moment before saying, "all right." She allowed him to follow her, as she understood the city's maps. 

They walked to the shops near the eastern side of the town. The eastern side of the town was mostly secluded as most either flocked to the town square or were at the North, where the red light districts were. 

Jie Kang had saw the items on sale here. They were different, more simple. Lucinda rarely spent money, as she had learnt to be frugal. She was paid only a meager sum for capturing a witch. 

Jie Kang on the other hand was less so. He had picked up several objects, thinking of them as souvenirs. Seeing that there was one hairclip that had suited Lucinda, as she wore very few. Most girls her age had more than that. Apart from the pair of simple earrings that dangled on her ears, there was not much there. A hairpin to keep her hair in place. 

He remembered that he had never sent her a gift; there just wasn't the chance. Now that he had, he took it. Buying it, with a flower at the top of the hairpin, the long design. 

Lucinda had moved, looking at some. But never bought. She could not afford it. She had kept a lot of money, as her situation was precarious, it would be wise to keep some of it. Even as much as she wanted to deny it, she was a girl at heart and fell to pretty things. 

Jie Kang, whom had sent many gifts before to many people. Whether it wad for political reasons or even for friendship, he had sent nearly enough. 

He came up to her, as Lucinda had continued to look at the various objects. Tapping onto her shoulder, she turned around. 

"Well, here's a gift as I never had the chance to give you anything," he said. Lucinda was quite surprised, as she had never received another gift ever since her eighth birthday. 

"...Thank you," she said. Taking it, she had been surprised as his hands was pretty full. Although the hairpin was quite beautiful and indeed suited her. But, she kept it inside her sleeve, it was better to wear it the next time. Or when they would even meet. 

Lucinda had smiled slightly, for once releasing the wall that she had set herself with everyone. It was a sign of appreciation for the gift, Jie Kang had seen. As her smile, he had never even seen it. 

Their meeting had been rather unpredictable as he had many things to do and rarely stayed in one place. All he knew about her was that she worked for someone and that she could fight. 

Lucinda's eyes darted to the sun, as she remembered what she had to do. Also at the same time a messenger came informing him that he was required. 

"Yi Yun, I need to go," he said. She nodded as he left, she turned to the side, now she also needed to complete what she had set out to do. 

Moving towards the hideout, which was close to the place they had bid farewell. Lucinda had considered it a stroke of luck as she entered. 

The leader was already there, as he looked at Lucinda who stood before him. She said, "I would like to take on the mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: well sorry for the little late update and slow as well, I got caught up this week with a lot of things and that I had a concert. Here is the newest chapter. Well, it's gonna be slow and some time I would start to stack up on the chapter lengths once I get to the Gendolune part. But before that, also some filler parts as well.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 5

The leader of the wizard hunters was quite surprised at her suggestion. He had thought that most had valued their lives much above this. 

Yet, she was willing to throw away. Revenge was not easily gotten, the road to hers was hard. However, it does not mean that she would give up. 

"You sure about this?" He asked her. 

She nodded, "yes, I'm sure." 

"Very well," he said. "Come by tomorrow, I'll what is necessary will be told there." She nodded her head at it.

Lucinda had turned around and left. The leader of the wizard hunters had been surprised indeed, by such a girl who seemed to not even the least bit fazed in the sight of death. 

Lucinda had walked back. She had made her way back. The note that had been sent, it had reached the rebel. 

Meng Rui Xin, he was here before her. Dressed in a dark blue tunic, as he awaited Lucinda. 

She asked, as she folded her arms, "what brings you here?" 

"Have you told the leader?" He asked her. 

"I did," she said. "Although the reason why I'm doing this is for freedom and revenge." Even though deep down, she had knew her plight, with her choices if the rebellion was successful she would have a place to call home. 

She had not taken action. Not because she did not want to, but because she did not have the power. Also, already barely surviving, on the surface she is doing well but deep within she wad hurting. 

Hunting her own people, that had take a huge toll on her moral core. Now, with the chance, she would not just let it go. 

"Very well, the terms we can talk once you reach Gendolune, it's safer there," he said. She nodded her head. 

It was safer as they would be sure to keep a good eye on her until it was time. Lessen the chances of being contacted by the resistance was what most would have done. 

He then left, without anything else to tell. Lucinda entered her own house before falling asleep. 

\------------------

The next day, Lucinda had appeared once more at the hideout. The promise was there, dressed in a new dress. Her hair worn into a long braid with a hairpin keeping it in place. 

She entered the hideout, after unlocking the door. For her decision was the first, thus there was no need to wait any longer. 

The knights from the palace had arrived. As Lucinda appeared, they turned their head. She had received a piece of paper, the paper dictating that she was to come here. 

Now, here at them. She stood up without taking a seat, as it was the best option without offending them. 

"Yi Yun, you may take a seat," she nodded as she took a seat. On the edge where there was no Knight around, most had looked to be twice her age or even more. 

"Is this the girl?" The knight that had seat next to the leader said. He nodded. "Very normal looking, will fit in like a glove, now to make sure that she knows the first thing about spying." 

"Don't worry, she has had some experience regarding it when she was a wizard hunter," he said. The Knight doubted her ability, but Lucinda did not speak nor defend herself. Her leader would and it would be wise to keep her mouth shut. 

"Even so, we need a little test on her," he said. "Or rather a way to ensure absolute loyalty to us."

Lucinda had also expected that as well. After all, it was the logical thing to do. But she needed to worm a way out of it, but how can she outwit a Knight that's easily thrice her age. 

She observed him and thought of an idea. The leader would not care as long as the job gets done. Which left herself to defend. 

The leader thought for a moment. He may have wanted absolute loyalty, but if they pushed her too hard, then it will be certain that she would defect to Gendolune. As their treatment of Wizards and Wizardess was much more humane. That had ensured many spies would just defect. On the other side, the resistance was a worrying matter. 

"I think not," he said. Lucinda had been quite surprised before she tried to understand what he was trying to imply. 

The Knight had thought for a moment. As for this circumstances, he cannot just threaten her, as the life in Gendolune for a wizard was much better.

Lucinda had found it strange. _Could Gendolune have something that put our Kingdom at a disadvantage that when they send a spy, they would hesitate to ensure absolute loyalty,_ she thought after observing their actions. 

The rest that had came did not respond. As the knight then said, "I think not, if she fears us, then there would be no way that she would betray us."

"Even so, a little kindness might go a long way, as you know what it's like in Gendolune," he said. They were talking as thought she wasn't present. Not that they would pay attention to her. To them, she was expendable and easy to replace. 

"But even so, I do want to have someone to keep an eye on her," he said. 

"How do you plan to do it?" The leader asked. "It's not as though they would allow anyone without magical training in the school or military ranks as Gendolune takes pride in the wizards."

In a way, he was right. Even though Lucinda didn't know, never being out of this country, at best it was the borders.

The knight had been rendered speechless, thus he kept quiet. Lucinda had been grateful that she need not have to defend herself. Either way, she was going. 

"You are to come here at the same time next week, that's when the mission would begin, we would have your paperwork ready by then." She nodded. 

It was understandable as with the Emperor's approval anything could be done in top speed. She nodded, before standing up, and leaving. 

Somehow, she had escaped even though the leader defending her was unexpected. Although, she wondered whether there had been an agenda after it. But there was no time to think as she would need to start packing. 

However, it remained on her mind nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter I had been hardpressed to release as I didn't exactly know what to write. But anyway, I managed to get an idea. Next chapter will be Gendolune and Lucinda using her actual name rather than the one that she had been given.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart, all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Lucinda had arrived at the train station, dressed in her uniform even though she would be only reaching there in two days. Her hair was now loose, no longer adorned by any hairpins. Thankfully her earrings could stay, after such a long time, she herself wasn't use to it. 

She kept a dagger on the school's blazer after all, there was no chance for her to be careless. 

"Here is the acceptance letter to Gendolune," the member said. He would only give her all the required items, which she did not have a lot. 

She leaned against the train seat, before she took out a spellbook. The train seat was beside a window, with comfy light pink sofas. One of the few things that she had managed to save. Flipping it open, the spellbook was quite old and withstood a lot. 

There was a note at the front, with a picture of herself and her parents together. They had written their blessings for her there, hoping that she would one day learn magic and manage to find her way. 

Her parents had wished that she would be forever happy. Far from what she was now, but they did everything and died at the end. 

She looked outside the window at the city of what she called home, it was not one to her. Only on her mouth to prove her loyalty. Deep inside, that quiet village was already home. The train moved further and further away, as she looked to the future. With the resistance already talking to her, there was no doubt that there were their eyes in the Academy itself. 

She had received her acceptance letter, with her name on it. Somehow, it had been quite fast indeed, over the course of one week that this letter had been sent out. No doubt that they had interfered more than happy to send a spy there. 

Taking it out, she looked at it. This was her first time looking at the letter, at the train station everything had been a rush. 

"So, you're my owner?" The letter said. She had been quite surprised but there were more surprising things she would lose her cool over. This wasn't one of them. 

"Yes, after all my name is written on there," she said. 

"Alright, then I need to let you know all the rules," he said about to begin into a pretty long discussion about the rules of Gendolune Wizard Academy. 

"How about you just let me read them?" Lucinda suggested, she was going for a long train ride, might as well do something useful along the way. 

Although she would have preferred to learn more about magic—all she knew were offensive. But it would do her better to know more about the school and its terms. She needed to bend rules to be able to get info, as if she abided by those rules, it would be hard to keep them happy. 

This may as well be her chance to break free. If she can find a way out, she would be able to go free. 

"Alright, if it will save my breath than you can read me," it said. Before laying itself at the table in front of her as Lucinda began to read. 

\---------

The days passed by, for the time spent on the train were either to read the rules, do some magical practice; and finally learn to read the words and the map. 

On the way, she had bought a book on words and pronunciation of the medium she was going to use—after all not understanding would be her downfall. 

The two day long train ride had been fruitful. For Lucinda had learned a lot, she herself needed to adapt quickly to her new allegiance she would do the same here.

Closing the book, she stood up for the train had stopped. Taking her items, which had not been a lot down she walked down to the train exit. 

She looked at the Academy from the station, it was huge.  _It's certainly larger than the picture,_ she thought. Taking her luggage down, along with her bag. She looked at the huge castle behind it, it was different from her own country's palaces. Even if she only seen it from afar. 

She waited for the perfect to bring her in, for new students had to be brought in so as to not lose their way. She observed a group of students dressed in the school uniform gathering around. Most looked rather lost, or waiting for something.

She was reassured further by the sight of the luggage. Moving along, she went with them. She wouldn't be an imbecile who would go straight into the school; for that was a stupid move. No matter how skilled a person at map reading was, it was impossible to find all the right directions. 

The school's map was to get them familiarized in the school. She highly doubted that it would help them navigate the school on their first try. 

Waiting for a while, she continued to read on. Making further use of the time of her hands. Reading the history of Gendolune, she had been interested in the various myths surrounding it.

"New students, this way," he said. She looked up seeing a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore a different uniform than most, but Lucinda could easily guess why. He was more than likely in a leadership position here. 

Taking her luggage, she followed him as she closed her book. He led them outside the train station which was to Gendolune Academy. Lucinda knew that the station for the Academy and the city were in two seperate parts. 

Led into the Academy itself, the Academy was a huge place. The main hall was lighted well, giving it the golden tinge. A red carpet was on the floor to the main staircase. Lucinda had thought that it only looked like a castle at the back but inside it was like one as well. 

Walking as she looked about, it was different from what she was used to. Different in almost every aspect. She for once felt nervous about adjusting here, for her own country was different. Most of the nee students had stared in awe of the grandness of the hall. 

The man that had led them here, letting them see it before bringing them to their dorms. Without a doubt, her dorms would be elsewhere. 

Without feeling the different in language just yet, for the time she spent to learn the words had helped to understand. Maybe her accent would be stranger than most. 

The prefect had brought them to the dorms. The males had went to one direction, and the other was the females. He had called on another prefect to take over at the main hall. For the two dorms were in different directions. 

 The dorms were rather simple, and up to standard in her mind. It was better than what she lived in before. 

Arriving outside was the housemother, with a rather kind smile. She appeared before them before saying, "here I will announce the room name of each and every one of you." 

She announced each name, but Lucinda did not pay much attention. She would need to wait quite some before it came to her.

"Lucinda Daystar," she said. "You would live in room 203." She gathered up her belongings before moving inside, going up the stairs by the look of the room numbers on the first floor. 

Moving up the stairs, she arrived at her room. Opening the door, she wondered whether her roommate would even be around. 

Turning around to see a cheerful smile on a girl with orange hair. "So, you're my new roommate? I'm Amelia, nice to meet you." 

She nodded, "I'm Lucinda." She started unpacking, the room was rather nice. A bed, with a lamp as well as a desk to do homework. 

Amelia upon seeing her, felt a certain maturity about her. There wasn't a very kind smile, or something about her that made her want to talk. No matter, she could easily make her into a friend.

Lucinda wondered when the resistance would contact her. "Let me help you," she said as she helped Lucinda. Lucinda only nodded. 

After unpacking everything, Lucinda said, "thank you." 

"We're roomates after all," she said. "Are you from another country?"

"Yeah," Lucinda replied, "how can you tell?"

"Your accent, it's very different," she said. "Could you be the student front Nan Chu, that country that is far away?" 

Lucinda nodded. Amelia said, "then how is life there? How did you come here? Can you show me some pictures of their fashion styles there?" 

Lucinda didn't know which to answer first. Before she decided to just answer them according to order. "It's certainly very different. And I came here by train, and here they are." 

When she showed them the style of her country, Amelia had indeed been fascinated particularly the hairstyles. Hair there for girls were usually hairpins used to hold together a complex hairstyle.

Lucinda just continued to smile, maybe she could get along with Amelia. Before she spotted a letter at the bottom.

She walked towards it, before opening it. It was written in a language of Nan Chu.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry for such a late update, recently I had been very busy and thus almost no time. Here is the next chapter, longer than usual hopefully to make up for it. Here I have decided to speed things up and change from canon. Lucinda probably would not have a buddy, but she would get romantically involved with someone. But I wouldn't rush that aspect of it nor would I say who it is as I'm not sure myself and that I would just let it write itself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 7 

Lucinda had taken out the letter when Amelia had been occupied as she looked at each picture. 

It was addressed to her. Opening it, the letter had been brief, a total of four words could be seen. 

 _I need to meet them outside the girls dorm,_ she thought. The letter was mysterious but in her mind, she knew the sender. It had to be a member of the resistance, there was no way around it. 

"You got to teach me to tie the hairstyles here," she said flipping through each picture. 

"Yeah, but I wish to explore the place a little first," she said as she went towards the door. Amelia didn't bother as she was too occupied with the pictures. 

Meeting them behind the dorm, she could guess where to go. Even if she did not know the place well, however the location was specific enough.

Walking to the end, where it was mostly forest. Upon reaching the end, she spotted three students. 

One was a girl with her auburn hair worn into low pigtails, without any ribbons. She wore a pair of dangling earrings on her ears. Her eyes was a deep blue, with a cheerful smile. Her uniform had her blazer worn longer, with the stockings going up to her the.

The other had her long dark brown hair worn loose, with a hairclip binding it at the top, with a pair of earrings. Wearing a pair of pumps instead of the usual shoes. Her attitude was serious as she stood upright waiting 

The final had been a boy, where his appearance at the girls dorm would have been enough to raise suspicion. The boy had dark hair with golden eyes, wearing the standard uniform. Instead of the standard blue boots, he wore a pair of white ones instead. His hands were covered in a pair of black gloves which she guessed his scars of its own.  He looked around with a bored expression with his arms folded. 

"Are you sure you put it in right room?" The boy said with his eyes to the top. 

"You should not ask me," the girl with the dark brown hair said. "Ti Ling was in charge of it."

Lucinda decided to not interfere. "I was certain, as Amelia said that she would have a new roommate which came from another country." The girl answered, as she looked up, deep in thought.

"You do know that there are more than one country right?" The boy asked. The girl kept an eye at the wall which Lucinda hid behind, she was now certain that they were from the resistance. The names she was certain it was to their country, as the only other country which shared their writing system had been Hinomoto—but their pronunciation had been different. 

Seeing that it was time for her to come out, there was no point in hiding anymore. They wouldn't harm her, for she was the link to the capital city and the humans. 

But she could not be certain. Preparing her weapon at the side, she grabbed her dagger from her blazer. Stepping out the only way that she could convince them was the words of Nan Chu. 

"I'm Ling Yi Yun," she said in that language. Her name here was useless, as it could be the real name of a student here. Only her name in Nan Chu could convince them. 

"Then you are indeed the spy that was sent here," the girl with brown hair said. Stepping forward, Lucinda deduced that she had been the leader or at least the superior to the two of them. 

"I'm Mu Qian Xun," she said introducing herself. Being the first to introduce herself, Lucinda 

"I am Liao Jing Xi," he said for himself, Lucinda could not guess whether the two of them were of equal standing in the resistance. For if they were, they would be introduced by the leader itself. But the resistance could be different, and leaving all the introductions 

"And I'm Qin Ti Ling," she said introducing herself. With a nice smile she smiled at her, Lucinda couldn't seperate her from the usual set of students in the Academy. Within one day, her roommate had been an energetic girl, even though Amelia herself was older than her.

Neither had judged each other, for they had knew better than to judge on appearances. Lucinda herself had many a times nearly missed a target because of their looks, instead going after the most suspicious one. 

"Nice to meet you, even though our leader didn't say much about you," Ti Ling decided to start. "Apart from your looks, which he described in vivid detail, there wasn't much about you."

 _It was to recognize me, not a personal biography of me,_ she thought. In a sense, the leader would not have known her; they only met a total of two times. Once to extend their hand to her, the other to talk to her. 

Most of the other two had known the amount of times that he had met. With Ti Ling, she was trying to be friendly but to Lucinda, she might as well have an awkward silence rather than words that had no meaning. 

Ti Ling didn't ask anymore questions. She had more tact than to inquire about someone's past whom she knew had to be hard. There were things that to herself she had yet to come to terms to. 

"So, how should we communicate?" Ti Ling asked Qian Xun. 

"I'm guessing since they do not seem to recognize the words of Nan Chu, then we should use that as our main form of communication." 

"But isn't there the guy from Hinomoto?" Jing Xi brought up, as there had been a student which studied here coming from Hinomoto. 

"But their pronunciation is miles away from ours," she said. "Not to mention, we only share some words others would be difficult to decipher." Before her eyes narrowed, "but if necessary we would negotiate with him."

Lucinda looking at the way Qian Xun acted, knew that she was truly the leader. She had made most of the decisions here. "I guess you are capable," Lucinda said. From her observation, she could place her trust in her ideas. "After all, I had my doubts." 

It was understandable that she would have them. Idiocy was the word when you trusted a group that can kill you with ease. Lucinda extended her smirk. 

"But we need to know what to call each other outside it," Qian Xun said. "My name outside of this is called Charmaine." 

"Mine is Melody," she said with a smile. 

"And mine is Joseph," Jing Xin said. 

"Lucinda, call me that," she said. 

"We'll meet every Friday during the night," she said. They nodded, for there were days off for them, where there was no class. Usually Saturday and Sunday had been their day off.

With nothing else to do, Lucinda went back. Jing Xi had went very fast, for he did not wish to get caught here. Lucinda went back upstairs, before Amelia smiled at her.

"So, how was the walk?" She asked her. She had placed down her pictures.

"Nothing much," she said. Hiding her emotions was easy enough leaving her face in a unreadable poker face, for she had withstood worse with this face. Amelia couldn't help but feel as though an imaginary wall was between them. 

Deciding to get a good look outside the window, for she had enjoyed views. She needed to see whether it could soothe her, for sleepless nights for her were common.

Seeing a figure go through the woods had Lucinda go closer, indeed she had seen a person. All she could see was long white hair, tied into braids at the side. 

But she decided to turn a blind eye to that.

\-------

Ti Ling had not went back to her room. For she did not liked being cooped inside, today had been a special day for new student had came in.

She made her walk into the forest, bored out of her mind. Nothing interesting had happened, even if they were trying to overturn the plight of the wizards, they were way too uptight for her taste.

Being in loneliness had been something that she was used to and could adapt. As Qian Xun was trying to be responsible and a good leader, which means having to be taken seriously.  

Jing Xi only loosened up on occasion, he was more carefree back in Nan Chu. But here he had to be careful, for he no one looking out for his back. Unlike Qian Xun, who had done the part for her. 

Signing, wondering when she could get someone that she could talk to. She couldn't tell her friends here everything, and felt as though a weight was on her shoulders. Constantly reminding herself not to reveal any secret had been tiring. 

"Looks like it's just me again, why did I ever raise my hopes that she would be talkative and friendly," she told herself. 

She knew the truth of most wizards, they were either too serious for her to joke with or too insane to understand it. Both had been on the extreme points, feeling as though she was the only wizard in the middle. 

Just then, she saw a white haired boy coming to the front with red eyes. His hair was longer than the typical boy's with even one being tied into a braid. 

Ti Ling could only just stare at the sudden appearance of the person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the three characters I have included here are, Mu Qian Xun, 穆蔳薰, Qin Ti Ling, 秦緹翎 and Liao Ting Xi, 廖景曦. This chapter had been very interesting to write as it involved me juggling around many characters and making changes which would be permanent. I had a good time while writing this, soon the eighth chapter would be up(hopefully before the end of my June holidays.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to their respective owners. All I own are the OCs and the plot of the story.

Chapter 8

Never being one to initiate a conversation, a silence went between them. Deciding to start to talk, she thought about what she should ask. 

"Who are you?" She asked him. He didn't reply her, only just staring at Ti Ling. Ti Ling felt uncomfortable, and thought about it.  _Okay, that didn't work out well,_ she thought. 

"What's your name?" She changed up the questions, her mind was thinking of the possibilities. It wasn't a lot, the only thing that she could guess is that he may not understand him. 

"Leon," he said.  _That rules out that,_ she thought. He looked at her, without talking at all. As if he understood what she said, then why didn't he reply to he first question. 

Nearby, Leon had went on, going about on his own. The strange girl had not responded, as she just sat there deep in thought. He might as well get on. 

Leon had picked up the flower, fascinated with it. He had heard many things here, whether from the students itself. Picking the flower from the ground, he had just seen it. Special as it was, now that he had seen and understood it, it was no longer the same thing. 

Ti Ling looked at his actions, having only one thought. It was as though he did not know himself, but she restrained herself from helping him. Qian Xun wouldn't be happy that she got herself into another mess. 

Not that talking to him was easy. Their exchange which lasted two questions and one word, gave her the impression that he wasn't the least bit talkative. 

She sighed at it, for it was to be expected. She couldn't just reveal everything to anyone and keeping secrets for her had been tiring. Many moments she wanted to talk or explain but she couldn't, and needed to think of a plausible explanation. 

Deciding to head back to the girls dorm, for there was nothing that she could do. Not if it gave her someone to talk to. 

* * *

 

Lucinda had spent the whole day here, with Amelia wanting to introduce her everywhere. Without a buddy, from what she had learned from Amelia had been someone that you would share classes, systems and also at the same time grades. It fell to her shoulders to get Lucinda familiar with the Academy. 

That included a whole tour. As much as Lucinda wanted to practice magic, it would be helpful not to get lost when she is searching for her classrooms. 

Going around the whole Academy on her own, after Amelia agreed to let her be. She walked on her own, finding everything on her own. 

Deciding to go back to the dorms itself, for dinner would be served there by the housemistress. Either way, she need not worry. Thinking that it should be time that she went back to the girls dorm. 

 _Now, which way was it?_ She thought, trying to recalled. Remembering the way back, the same way Amelia had led her. Going back to the the garden leading to the dorms, for the boys dorm had been to the left and the girls to the right. 

Being the second time she came here, she could recognize it. She needed some skill in it, if she were to never get lost at Nan Chu, which had been very large. 

Appearing before her had been a young man with shoulder length green hair and green eyes. Diamond shaped green earrings were on his ears. His uniform unlike most was loose and showed his bare chest. 

He looked at her, taking in all her features. Lucinda wasn't very tall, but she was slated to at least be five foot three. Her hair was long, and tied into a half ponytail. It was a hairstyle that she felt the most comfortable with. Seeing that instead of the regular uniform, she wore a different set of stockings with a pair of long ruby red earrings. 

All going through his mind was her personality. Was she going to be a naive girl? Or a sophisticated one? From his judgement of girls, he guessed that Lucinda herself was hard to guess. Her style was quite unique, her earrings simplistic but at the same time quite classy. She wasn't a fashionista either, for she wore the standard uniform. Either way, he didn't mind. All those stereotypical girls were boring him, he needed someone who defied all of them at the same time. 

Lucinda had to make a guess. Something about him wasn't right, he had wanted to flirt with her. But he instead was staring at her; she presumed that he was taking in her features and judging. 

She glared at him, as a warning seeing whether he would take it or not. If he did, then he was shameless flirt and determined to get all sorts of girls—before dumping them for the next one. If he doesn't, then he greatly values his life. After all, she could kill him if he tried to do anything. Many a times, she had been nearly raped herself to the degree that it was not unusual for her to just go back without any rest. Thus, she never hid it. Deciding to show her blade, to see whether he would be daring enough to flirt with her.

Luca could sense the aura changing from her, her earlier gaze was a warning. Now, that she showed a weapon. He didn't try to ask how she smuggled it in, for the gaze about her was different- he hadn't seen anything like this at all. His experiences of girls had been limited by the Academy itself. Lucinda decided to just drop the act, even though she did not read that killing someone was against the rules. One more person wouldn't hurt her, for she had killed more and would continue. 

"You don't need to go and show that knife," he said with a smile that Lucinda could tell was fake. She didn't even need to read into him, it was easy and not very difficult. For she was a master of hiding her emotions. 

"But it's always handy to keep people's hand to themselves," she brandished it while keeping that predatory gaze. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with a flirt, hell there were even worse ones out there. Luca was relatively tame compared to those; they had been way more gripper or forceful. 

"You are indeed one interesting girl," he said. "Every year the girls are just getting more and more interesting." Lucinda had thought of it, who he was exactly referring to. Being here for the span of a day and meeting very normal people and three interesting. But during her time in Nan Chu, there is always some very strange.

Lucinda decided to say, "well if you want to be a masochist and go after girls that can very well kick your ass, than I wish you luck."

She said turning around, Luca just looked at it confused. Lucinda thought to herself, that today had been interesting indeed. After all, she could just kick his ass—there was no need to kill. Maybe just a scare would keep him away, she was certain that only a imbecile would go after her once she showed what she could do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I never thought it would end up like this. Well tomorrow would be the first official day. Lucinda will survive the first thirteen days, there is still a lot more that I want to write here. But rest assured, all the guys would have their own appearances and moments. Also, leave comments on how I did be it whether I hit the nail for their characterization or plot development. And also sorry that it took so long, school had been hell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners. All I own are the plots, and the OCs that I create.

Chapter 9

Lucinda woke up earlier than Amelia did. She was used to functioning on lesser sleep. Deciding to take the shower first and change into her school uniform.

Outside, there seemed to be a note in the form of a butterfly following her. Remembering it was called a magical note, she took it down, opening it.

It was from Qian Xun. The note was much longer, looking like a personal guidebook to the Academy. Placing it inside the pocket of her uniform.

Deciding to start doing a little magical theory, after all getting the title of the class dunce was going to attract attention to her. And that wouldn't be the best choice.

Most of it was different, much different to what she was taught. Their magic was an energy to them used to help others. But hers was considered nothing more than a powerful weapon. Versatile and adaptable.

Reading a little more before closing the book, it just wasn't to her liking and went against her basic fundamentals. She wasn't going to just switch over, but she would listen about it. Their viewpoint of magic itself would be interesting.

To them, Gendolune had limitless energy. Unlike Nan Chu, which had very limited. To the degree that wizards were looked upon as freaks, and to be used and discarded.

She continued on, continuing to read. The spells used here were different from what she used. She used magic to channel into weapons, making it stronger. As well as a few spells that they had created.

Here was a full encyclopedia of them, But certain that she would only learn and continuously apply a few of them. It was alwsys better to know more methods of using a spell than having many spells which only had one application.

Proving that it works and using them were a safer gamble. As unused spells were dangerous, the chances of it backfiring was high.

She continued to flip the page. There was still time for her to look around. 

* * *

 Going down for breakfast, she sat on a table. Before Ti Ling and Qian Xun joined her. As they were working for the same cause. Not that she wouldn't, just that she wasn't approached. It was dangerous to take things into your own hands, as you didn't have someone who could help you disappear. 

But here, they wouldn't try to send someone. It was painfully obvious, they would be unable to even harness the basic of magic. And kicked out within the timeframe, she may have been exempted but she needed to demonstrate her skill as a Wizardess. 

"Since I'll be seeing the Headmaster later, as he wanted to test me," she said. She knew that it was the best, even if it was the school rule you simply don't just give a foreign student the same time you imply. As countries sent them to flaunt their skills, not to learn. 

Lucinda ate breakfast with ease. The meal may have been heavy, she usually ate much lighter meals. She didn't ate everything and drank the coffee they provided. She had opted for it, milk just wasn't to her liking. 

After she was about to head out to her classes. A male student appeared, she remembered him as the perfect from yesterday. His uniform reflected it. 

"Luncinda Daystar," he called her by her full name. And her real one, she had been used to the tone. But she was quite amazed at his ability to remember people, for there was quite a large number of students in her group. 

But since he was a perfect, he needed everyone's names in case he ever needed to find them. It wasn't as though they carried around a name tag telling who they were. 

She nodded, "the Headmaster is looking for you," he said to her. "Follow me, I'll take you to his office." 

Following the perfect, Amelia looked in confusion as he lead her outside. Confused as to what was happening she sat down in her own group of friends. Ti Ling and Qian Xun observed without much of an issue, it was to be expected. Unlike them who had fake identities, even if the first names were real. Wizards would take up other names, but if they migrated over, the names would also come from the land they migrated from. 

* * *

 

Thinking it a good time to read the note Qian Xun had left her. It's not as though she would be lost, her perception of the surroundings were high. The slightest change in it, she would notice. 

Out of all those hunts, she had learned to observe and take in every detail. She coukd understand why they sent her instead of a trusted family of wizards. They wouldn't be able to fully give them all the vital info. 

They were raised with safety, not danger. As they would lack the ability to talk their ways out of sticky situations and having an eye for noticing and speculating many spells. 

As they wouldn't think deeper or dwell on any form of harm. As they weren't raised to be like that, but she who were left by the wolves to fend for herself and even hunting her own. She knew otherwise, she knew better than to trust or even feel. 

But at the same time, she was a double edged sword. The treatment she endured were harsh, and the chances of her not joining the resistance were low. Or simply staying here, they had killed all that she knew. But they knew it was a gamble, as if they sent a normal wizard child here very little would be sent back. Information which were useful to them. 

But they still took the risk with her. Even with what she had endured and seen, they still gave it to her. Since they have given her the chance to break free from them, she utilised it. 

Following him through the halls, which a large window could be seen. The ground was soft and soundless as she walked. The perfect to her was still nameless, but his first name by what she heard from all the students had been Klaus. 

Leading her to the Headmaster, as he left her there. She knocked on the door thrice, before heading the words, "Come in." 

She opened the door, inside facing a man with brown hair and moustache. His face was a smile, and unlike most it felt genuine, wearing a blue coat and a white cravat. 

Beside him was a man with black hair tied into a ponytail. His expression was harsh, with his arms folded. Dressed in complete black, he looked even harsher. But she never judged, some of her most difficult opponents had been the ones she never suspected. 

"You must be the student from Nan Chu," he said with a wide smile. She closed the door as the perfect was beside here. "Shall we begin the testing then, Lucinda?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: whew that was hard, as in insanely hard. I never thought that it would be this hard to get back to writing during school. But with this chapter, I managed to figure out how it will go. Lucinda wouldn't have the trial period, as it wouldn't make sense that you would impose it on a student from another country sent here. They would have tested her before sending her here. In fact, I don't really know how to write the testing scene. So little had been covered on this topic in the Academy itself, so I have very little knowledge about the spells, area of study as a whole. So, just hear with me as I make up my own.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights goes to their respective owners

 Chapter 10 

Lucinda had finished the testing. With most of her test being easy and passing with flying colours. Even if she spent most of it just figuring out the effects of the spell. 

Thankfully, control had been drilled into her from young. They didn't want her to go around killing people, deemed it acceptable for her to learn control. 

With it finished, they sent her onto her first lesson. Seeing her class schedule, which had many lessons. Most of them she wouldn't try to remember their names, as they were going to be hard. 

And her first lesson was going to be taught by Schuyler, as she was given a second hand textbook. Filled with scribbles all over the place, but it was useful. As it contained endless notes at each side, as well as even the teacher and insults to the same teacher himself. But it would help her, figuring out the exact time of when it was taught was also useful. Since she didn't have the time to head back, she brought all the books. At least there wouldn't be a chance where she was caught off guard.

Judging from it, she could tell that Schuyler had low tolerance for nonsense. But she didn't want to stand out, she went to her class. As he went on to take notes, she would be earlier and have better luck.

She walked through the halls as she used the map to get herself to a classroom. While on the way there she saw a man with red hair that was tied. With a red tattoo on his right hand and dressed in a white shirt with a red vest. With a pair of brown pants as well. 

Lucinda didn't try to make anything out of it. He could easily be one of the teachers here, his magical energy being similar to it. Her skill in sensing was an oddity to Randolph but nonetheless still within the boundaries. She neither saw him yesterday nor knew who he was. 

"Do you now where the headmaster's office is?" He asked. She pointed to the right. He nodded, "thank you, and I'm Vincent Knight." 

"Lucinda Daystar," she introduced herself with the bare minimum of words. Vincent looled at her, as she went passed him before heading to the headmaster's office. 

She went to her new classroom, opened to door inside. The walls were made of wood, with the floor shining. Most of the chairs were taken up leaving few seats open. Students were chattering all around, down finishing homework, others studying hard. 

One at the side sat a young man with blue hairand and eyepatch, the empty seats were all around him. She found it strange, but doubted it sas he was annoying. A wolf was beside him, with white fur and a pair of eyes that looked as though it could peer into a soul. 

Lucinda looked for a seat, but neither minding if she ended up seating next to him. It wasn't as though they could talk, or that she would give that sort of vibe. If anything, she could give off a rather aloof vibe which chased office most of the girls. She neither wanted to make friends; it was far too dangerous for her. As there might be a slip of a tongue, she would rather have people whom she could talk everything to. 

With almost no other seat, "may I seat here?" She asked. He nodded not showing any sign of disagreement. She sat there, as there were no open seats. The wolf looked at her but didn't utter a word, she neither found it strange, she couldn't understand animals and was never good with them in the first place.

She looked from the left to right, nothing happened. Taking out her books which she brought along, after all nothing would take her by surprise if she brought everything. 

"Never thought we would be classmates," Lucinda heard someone say. She remembered the voice well, belonging to the young man she met yesterday. 

Seeing the same person was quite surprising, as he was much older than her. She would have guess he was in a higher grade than her, but if he was here she could think of various reasons.

"Same here," she said. She wondered what he would do here, after her so called threat. It wasn't one that she couldn't do again, but certainly not her best, it was ond of her worst and weakest. But with his carefree attitude he might just flirt with her again. 

The young man looked at the two of them. As another joined in, a student with gold hair and purple eyes. It reminded her of the Prefect Klaus. She could conclude that they were brothers, as both looked similar yet had their differences. Even though they looked alike, but weren't the same. 

"But I'm sure we would have a good time together," he winked at her. She looked to the side, quite amazed by him. After all, she was someone that knew advances and what kind. This was purely flirting there were much worse which she endured, yet without losing her chastity. 

"I'm sure we would," she said. Her eyes focused into him, with a slightly threatening gaze to him. It was to shake him off. One, she wasn't interested, two, she would have a much harder time trying to hide and meet with the others. 

At that moment the class bell rang, before he ran off. Lucinda said, "now it makes sense, he's held back because he's skipping classes isn't he?"

The blonde haired student nodded, "yes, he is." 

"Not surprising, I thought he was probably an older grade which would have been thankful if we didn't end up in the same class," she said. "But since he skips classes, it means that I just see less of him." 

Both the boy with a wolf and the blonde young man looked at her in confusion, she shrugged. After all, there were still words which still would  come out of her mouth. 

The teacher came inside, to be none other than Professor Schuyler. She took out a notebook which she brought. As he started his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for ten long delay, it was just that I was tired and exhausted and as a result took a break. I will try to update every once a fortnight or a month depending on the level of work I have to plough through and do. But this chapter had been difference I skimmed over the whole test as I had very little idea what happens in tests or some of the magical spells, other than the few which I'm introduced to. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and leave a comment and feedback on whether I managed to grasp their character properly as it would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, as I have enjoyed this story. Also, if you find anything off about the characterization please tell me, as I'm unsure whether I hit the mark for all of the canon Wizardess Heart characters but I will try my best to make them well done


End file.
